


Until Death Do Us Apart

by cookiesnuna



Series: sookai aus collection [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, King Choi Soobin (Past), M/M, Magic, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Witch Huening Kai, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesnuna/pseuds/cookiesnuna
Summary: Huening Kai has lived for so long he no longer remembers how to live. Another year is gone. Another year completely alone. Another year waiting. Until when will his waiting last?
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: sookai aus collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Until Death Do Us Apart

As the twelfth and last stroke reverberates through the practically empty house, the first tear appears in Kai's eyes. Another year is gone. Another year completely alone. Another year waiting.

How long has it been? Centuries, millennia. How long since the last time he saw his king's amused smirk, his sparkling eyes? How long since Soobin shouted at him in fake anger? How long since they chatted and joked and bantered? How long since their last adventure together?

Kai certainly lost count many years ago, when the waiting turned so unbearable he couldn't stand it anymore, when his faith in seeing his beloved king shattered after years and years of watching his dear friends die, his people suffer and all the world he knew crumble to dust.

There is nothing left of their golden years together. Neither the people nor the castle – just a legend, an impossibly inaccurate legend that is not enough to explain the greatness of what they created all those centuries ago. A legend that is but a pale reflection of the man he knew, the man he still loves so much.

And then, there is him – a lonely and tired sorcerer that has lost all hope.

So many years have already passed by. So many opportunities for his king to return and yet he has not come back. There have been epidemics, horrible wars, natural disasters, death and destruction and nothing of that has been enough to bring Soobin back.

Kai has started to fear that nothing but the very end of the world would be enough so that he can meet Soobin again and this new year is just another blank void of waiting for him.

With a heavy heart and red-rimmed eyes Kai finally goes to sleep at about an hour into the new year. Sleep doesn't claim him easily but when it does is with more images of his past in Seoul, another way of torturing his already tormented soul.

The next day, as every first of January, Kai goes to the lake in the morning. He doesn't even know the exact day his dear lover died, so he commemorates his passing while the rest of the world celebrates the arrival of a new year.

Moisture appears once more in Kai's eyes as soon as he gazes at the lake in front of him. It is a cold day but the lake seems extremely calm and beautiful. This year Kai is also alone and he can take his time remembering how the boat floated on the lake that fateful day, taking his king away from him.

"Kai?"

It is almost as he can hear Soobin's voice calling for him.

"Huening Kai?"

Oh how he longs to see his face. How he longs to touch him, to hug him and never let him go. The feeling is so intense that he has to close his eyes until...

A cold hand caresses his cheek. Kai opens his eyes slowly and there he is, smiling sweetly at him. Is he still dreaming? But no, he can feel the freezing cold morning breeze in his skin along with that feathering touch that is wiping his tears away.

His Soobin is there, looking at him with wonder and, is that tenderness?

"I thought I would never see you again," Soobin whispers as if he doesn't want to break the perfect moment. "But you're here." And his smile grows bigger.

And then Kai notices this Soobin is not clad in heavy armour or wrapped with a royal blue cape as the last time he saw him. Soobin is wearing modern shoes, tight jeans and a black coat.

"What?" Kai exhales.

Soobin's response is getting closer and resting his forehead against Kai's. He closes his eyes tightly before confessing, "I can remember who I was. It's me, Kai. I'm back."

And then he closes the gap to brush Kai's lips lightly. An electrifying sensation goes up Kai's spine and he simply knows. His body, his very soul can recognize him. This is Soobin, his Soobin.

More tears, this time of true joy, run freely down Kai's cheeks as he responds to Soobin's peck with fevered kisses and a tight hug.

He can't understand yet how it is possible. Did Soobin get out of the lake? Was he reborn? But that doesn't seem to matter any more. Whatever this is, it seems 2020 is not just another year. It is another chance. A chance at happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm bad at chaptered fic I'll just do oneshots instead. I hope you guys like it :')


End file.
